Xmas Eve In
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Because Tsuyu doesn't like the cold, her and Kirishima opt to spend Christmas Eve in as opposed to going anywhere like everyone else - Though this does make Kirishima feel a bit guilty. KiriTsuyu


Tsuyu couldn't stand the cold.

Pretty much anyone who spent any time around her at all knew this – It made her lethargic, and slowed her down in just about every respect imaginable. It was a rather bizarre contradiction when one considered she was a fan of the rain, and rain was normally cold. Lots of people just marked that down to her amphibious Quirk.

Kirishima wasn't entirely certain himself, but he didn't really question it. That was her thing to deal with. He'd offer her help if he could, but for the most part, he let her sort herself out as she saw fit.

At this exact moment, he didn't really have much to think about in that regard.

Right now, he was a little bit more concerned with the security of his room.

Because Tsuyu didn't like going out in the winter, even though it was Christmas Eve, they hadn't made any plans. This was their first Christmas together since the two of them had begun to date, and while Kirishima had thought up about seven different options for places he could take her for the holiday, he'd decided to write them off, because dragging Tsuyu into the cold would make the day a nightmare for her, no matter how many layers she threw on. He decided he'd rather have her spent the holidays happier.

So he had gone to get takeout. Korean. It wasn't a lot, granted, but it was something at the very least. A part of him felt bad this this was all he was getting for her, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else.

He hadn't been able to find her anywhere though. She hadn't been in the kitchen, or in the living space, or anywhere else she might have been on any of the floors. He had left his phone in his room, and had headed there to get it. He'd unlocked the door.

And there she was.

Bundled up with just about every blanket that she owned.

When everyone had to move into the Alliance Heights dorms, they'd have to bring the things that they felt were the most essential, and one of the things that Tsuyu had apparently decided that was absolutely vital for her three year stay at one of the most famous and cutthroat Hero schools in the world, was blankets.

Many, many blankets.

In fairness to her though, when the cold months came around, she'd need to have them to be able to actually stay awake, to do things for more time before she fell asleep. Otherwise she might have just ended up sleeping through all her homework assignments in the winter months.

Though that wasn't enough, apparently. Now she needed to steal Kirishima's blankets on top of that.

Just… Plopped on the floor. Like some kind of soft mountain.

Kirishima just blinked. Twice. Then three times. Right now, he was just drawing a blank on what the heck he was looking at. The most surprising thing? He wasn't even that surprised that she'd done this.

As he thought this, Tsuyu's eyes, which had been closed, opened up, blinked a few times as she readjusted her sight, and then just sort of looked at him, stood in the doorway with a take-out container and a blank look.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Ribbit._ "

"…The door was locked."

"Yep."

"And this is the fourth floor."

"Yep."

"This room is on the fourth floor."

"Yes, it is."

"And the door was locked."

"Yes, it was."

"…Did you jump onto my balcony?"

"How else was I supposed to get in?"

Kirishima blinked, and this time, he couldn't keep a smirk off his face. "Let me get this straight, in order to get away from the cold, you took all your blankets outside, jumped up onto the fourth floor, got in through the balcony, and then got your blankets, pulled them up – I guess with your Quirk? – And then just…. Got into a pile on the ground?"

"Basically." Tsuyu responded with a yawn, and a croak, and while rubbing her eye.

"Why not wait in your own room? I'm pretty sure you keep it warmer in there." Kirishima asked, sitting down basically in front of his girlfriend, the bemused smirk not leaving his face for a second.

"You weren't here." The Frog girl responded, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

The Hardening Quirk user let himself laugh once and then blushed gently. "I was getting food for us."

"Nn… _Ribbit_. What'd you get?"

"Korean Barbeque. It was the only place I could find that was open." He fished around in one of the bags for a moment, before he pulled out another container. "And I found a place that sold jelly."

Tsuyu croaked, tired by happy all the same.

…

"…Sorry." Kirishima said, suddenly. He sighed, and leaned back, using his hands to keep him upright. "This isn't exactly an exciting Christmas gift is it?"

"Hm?" Tsuyu blinked and tilted her head. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's Christmas Eve. I just wish I coulda done something a bit more… Romantic than _this_."

"Well, there's only so much you can do when your girlfriend doesn't like the cold. _Ribbit_."

"I mean, I guess…" Kirishima shrugged. "Still, Korean barbeque isn't exactly a great gift, is it?"

"A kiss would do just fine."

Blinking hard and then looking at her, Kirishima tried to figure out if she was just teasing him or not. Certainly, it wouldn't be the first time Tsuyu messed with him for her amusement.

As far as he could tell though, she wasn't kidding.

Well, either way, that worked for him.

He smirked, and quickly pushed himself forward so he was sat on his knees and closed the gap between him and Tsuyu. Their kiss was brief, only lasting maybe two seconds at most. It seemed to satisfy Tsuyu though, as she croaked and ribbited gently and softly once her boyfriend pulled away.

"That work out for you?"

" _Ribbit._ Yep. Can we eat now?"

Kirishima smiled and nodded. "Sure. I call the ribs."

* * *

 **It's not a very long fic but I wanted to do a Christmas eve fic, and I've already done an Izumina one, so I decided to try doing it with another ship. A shipping Discord from the shipping subreddit got me really into KiriTsuyu (Which I was already into), so I figured I'd try making one of these two – They're criminally underused. A lot of the headcanons and ideas came from there.**

 **It's short – But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless – Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
